Universal San Antonio Resort
Universal San Antonio Resort Includes Universal Studios Texas, Universal's Islands of Discovery, Universal's Disney Land Texas, Universal's Lego Land Texas and Universal's Cyclone Lagoon (Water Park) is a 5 amusement park resort located on Exit 44 off of I-1604 in Universal City, Texas (near San Antonio, Texas) at the former Randolph Air Force Base Universal Studios Texas was opened on May 1st, 1985 by Universal Parks & Resorts along with MCA 1985-1996, Seagram's 1996-2000, Vivendi Universal 2000-2006, and NBC Universal/Comcast 2006-Present along with the other 5 parks. Adjacent to the parks is Universal CityWalk San Antonio, which includes Hard Rock Cafe, Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville, Bubba Gump Shrimp Company, Menchie's, McDonald's, Starbucks, Denny's, and Blue Man Group. The park was opened 5 years before Universal Studios Florida opened. Since opening, the park has faced no direct competition, however, and attendance over 8 million annually. On March 30th 2001 Universal Studios Texas Opened Universal's Islands of Discovery 2 years after Universal's Islands of Adventure opened in Orlando and Universal San Antonio Resort was born then in 2003 They Built a water Park called Universal's Cyclone Lagoon plus Universal partnered up with Disney to form Universal's Disney Land Texas and in 2010 Universal partnered up with Merlin Ent./The Lego group to form Universal's Lego Land Texas one year before Lego Land Florida came in 2012 Universal announced Universal San Antonio Resort and the 5 Parks has became Universal's Flagship Parks and Resort. Current Areas and Attractions = Universal Studios Texas = Production Central * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Game Show Studios (Nickelodeon Studios similarity) New York * Back to the Future: The Ride Sci-Fi city * Battlestar Galatica Roller Coaster: Human Vs. Cylon * Accelerator * Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Ride * Captain Eo (3D Movie As seen from Disney World's Epcot) * Transformers: The Ride * Terminator 2: 3-D Battle Across Time * Men In Black: Alien Attack DreamWorks Land * Shrek 4-D * Escape from Madagascar * Skadoosh * The Croods Crazy Chase * Megamind Megadrop Tower * Flushed Away 4D * Over the Hedge coaster * Mr Peabody & Sherman Time Adventure * Harvey Comics Live! * Felix the Cat Meet n Greet * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls * Rocky and Bullwinkle 3D Movie * Casper’s Birthday Blast San Francisco * Earthquake: The Big One * The Polar Express Experience * Full House Live! * San Francisco Bay Surfing * WWE Raw at Universal * Godzilla: The Ride * 24: Underground Escape Amity Village Island * Jaws * Amity Games Jurassic Park * The Flying Dinosaur * Discovery Center * Jurassic Park Jeep Ride * HeliCopTours (Disney's Soarin' Similarity) * River Rapids Adventure * Amber Rock Climb * Dino-Soarin' The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Hogwarts * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Dragon Challenge * Ollivanders * Hogwarts Express Seuss Landing * The Cat In The Hat (Universal Express) * Caro-Seuss-El (Universal Express) * One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish (Universal Express) * If I Ran The Zoo (Universal Express) * High In The Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride (Universal Express) * The Lorax Ride Springfield * The Simpsons Ride * Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth * Kang and Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl * Fast food boulevard * Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower * Itchy's Ball Spinner * Bart's Skateboard Spin * Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs Woody Woodpecker's Cartoon Plaza * A Day in the Park with The Wiggles (2000-Present) * A Day at the Park with Barney (1994-Present) * The Land Before Time Boneyard * Curious George's Jungle Gym * An American Tail Theatre Studio 100 Land * (TBA) Walibi World & Walibi Playland * (TBA) Universal Wonderland Snoopy Studios Based on the Peanuts comic strip. * Snoopy's Great Race * The Flying Snoopy * Flying Ace Balloon Race * Joe Cool's Dodgem School * Kite Eating Tree * Peanuts Road Rally * Snoopy's Deep Sea Divers * Snoopy's Space Race * Snoopy's Express Railroad * Woodstock's Whirlybirds * Camp Bus * Charlie Brown's Wind Up * Peanuts 500 * Snoopy vs. Red Baron * Snoopy Bounce * Wilderness Run * Woodstock Express * Woodstock’s Airmail * Linus Launcher * Pig Pen's Mud Buggies * Linus' Beetle Bugs * Sally's Sea Plane * Surf Dog * The Great Pumpkin Coaster * Snoopy's Space Buggies * Race For Your Life Charlie Brown * Sally's Swing Set * Character Carousel Hello Kitty's Fashion Avenue Themed to Sanrio's Hello Kitty franchise. * Hello Kitty's Cupcake Dream * Hello Kitty's Ribbon Collection Super Nintendo World * Kirby's Warpstar Adventure Ride * Splatoon Arena * Donkey Kong: Mine Cart Cruise * Star Fox: Lylat Wars * Metroid Encounter * Pikmin Playground * Flying Kirby * Search for the Eight Melodies * Smashing in 3D * F-Zero Knight Cup * Wings of Icarus * Legend of the Fire Emblem * Pokemon the ride Mushroom Kingdom - A Mario Universe * Mario Superstar: 3-D * Peach's Castle * Super Mario Ride * Yoshi's Carousel Island * Escape from Bowser's Castle * Captain Toad's Treasure Playground * Mario Kart Race Track * WarioWare Crazy Arcade! * Luigi's Mansion Hyrule - The World of Zelda * Legend Of Zelda Roller Coaster * Voyage of the Red Lion * The Lost Woods * Lake Hylia * The Hyrule Bazaar Character Appearances * (TBA) Nighttime Shows * Electrical Daioh Pageant (Electrical Water Pageant similarity) * Universal's Hollywood Magical Starring Woody Woodpecker [Featuring Rio Characters] (Disney's Fantasmic similarity) * Universal's Fireworks Show * Universal's Hollywood Magic * Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular * Universal's Cinematic Spectacular: 100 Years of Movie Memories All Other Annual events * (TBA) Gallery TBA = Universal's Islands of Discovery = Port of Entry Marvel Super Hero Island * (TBA) Skull Island * (TBA) Jurassic World * (TBA) Star Trek: The Experience * (TBA) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Hogsmeade * (TBA) The Lost Continent * (TBA) * Character Appearances * (TBA) Nighttime Shows * Universal's Fireworks Show * Universal's Hollywood Magic * Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular * Universal's Cinematic Spectacular: 100 Years of Movie Memories All Other Annual events * (TBA) Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios Mid America Resort Category:Universal Texas Category:Universal Studios Texas Category:Universal Mid America Category:Universal Mid America Resort Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Universal Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:NBC Universal Category:NBC Comcast Universal Category:Amusement Parks In Texas Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Amusement Parks In North America Category:Amusement Parks In Mid America Category:Universal Studios San Antonio Resort Category:Universal San Antonio Resort Category:Universal Studios San Antonio Texas Resort Category:Universal San Antonio Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios San Antonio, Texas Resort Category:Universal San Antonio, Texas Resort Category:Central Europe Category:Amusement Parks Category:Universal Germany, Texas Resort